<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Butterfly's Beauty by GhostWritesForFun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480779">The Blue Butterfly's Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritesForFun/pseuds/GhostWritesForFun'>GhostWritesForFun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't @ Me, F/M, academy au, all characters are 18+</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWritesForFun/pseuds/GhostWritesForFun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some context before we begin: Sona, Jhin, Darius, Miss Fortune (or Red in this most of the time), Draven, Swain, Kayn and Jinx are all close friends, with Sona and Jhin actively dating while Darius and Red have been flirting and eyeing each other for a while.  Draven n Swain are the loners rip them.<br/>There was a party about a year ago that Sona went to with her; at the time, good friend Zed and his buddies.  She got drunk, he got handsy, shit happened, she got all the flak for it and he got off without a hitch.  That is until he spills the beans to his foster brother, Jhin :3<br/>Zed is currently out of the picture, getting his shit set straight by Kusho.<br/>Swain is a rich nerd boy, with cameras that only a few of the party know about, those few being Kayn, Draven and Red. While Swain does record some things, he swears it's for security reasons and refuses to share the videos or use any information he might find against anyone else.<br/>If that makes you uncomfortable, I'd suggest skipping past the bottom text, which is the slight interlude into Swain's perspective. It will be under the break at the end of the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draven's there too but by himself, Minor Darius/Miss Sarah Fortune, Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin, Swain is a pervert, even more minor Sheida Kayn/Jinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a month and a half or so since Sona and Jhin had confessed their feelings for each other, but since then neither of them really showed much more than they had beforehand, save for a few stolen kisses when no one was looking and a bit of hand holding in the halls. He was far too shy and awkward for many bolder public displays and he wanted to respect her boundaries.  He couldn't tell if it was getting stale for her, and part of him was starting to think she might be getting bored with him, though he never voiced that concern..<br/>
Things only changed when Swain had invited their friend group to his home for a little party, booze included for those who wanted to drink.  And while neither he nor Sona had much, they still let themselves enjoy the party, not even giving his shit stain of a "brother" a second thought as they did.  When the time came for sleep, everyone headed off to their own rooms; though Kayn snuck off to Jinx's and Darius asked if Red would want to share a room with him, insisting it was purely so she wouldn't have to listen to Kayn and Jinx fucking.   Just as Jhin and Sona went to part ways, he lightly took her hand.</p><p>   "Would it...be alright if you stayed the night with me..?"  he asked rather sheepishly, "I'd rather be with you tonight, if I'm being honest.." there was something on his mind, that much was clear on his face, but it was hard to tell what that something was. </p><p>     "Are you okay?" Sona questioned, "Zed hasn't been trying anything with you at home again, has he?" she was as scary as she was beautiful with that protective tone.<br/>
"No, no that isn't it.." the artist trailed off, lightly squeezing her hand. "I'm just..being paranoid, I suppose...  I've been having horrible dreams lately..and if they wake me again, I'd much rather have company.. It's selfish of me to ask this of you-"<br/>
"Jhin." the blue haired beauty interrupted "You can be selfish sometimes. You always give and give, it's going to wear you out."  She smiled a little, pulling him along as she headed toward the room Swain had showed her before. "We haven't had a chance to do this sort of thing since we've started dating, have we?"<br/>
"W-well n-no but-"  His words faltered a little, letting Sona pull him with her.  "- are you sure you're okay with this, Sona?  I don't want to push you-"<br/>
"You aren't pushing me to do anything. You've been pretty gentle and passive this past month after all."  She paused, taking her hand back to open up her room before taking his hand again, turning to give another little smile before heading in with the flustered Ionian in tow.</p><p>-<br/>
After they had settled into bed, a comfortable distance from each other while still being close enough for either of them to simply wrap their arms around the other and tug them close if they so wished.  After a small while of comfortable silence, Jhin spoke up again... sort of.  His voice was quiet, as if he didn't really want to ask it in the first place, but still curious for the answer.<br/>
"Sona.. are you..bored with me being so passive with you..?"<br/>
"...  What?"<br/>
"It's just....I've never done this sort of thing before..s-so I'm not sure how to properly express my affections or desires with you.."<br/>
"Jhin-"<br/>
"-And seeing how Kayn and Jinx are, I feel like I should be more direct-"<br/>
"Jhin.."<br/>
"-B-but then again, I don't want to be that direct or push you into something you're uncomfortable with--"<br/>
Sona rolled her eyes, cupping the anxious artist's cheek to pull him close for a kiss, effectively shutting him up so she could get a word in.  "You aren't boring me. Relax.. We've just been taking things slow, easing us both into the idea of this." she hummed, resting her forehead against his as her free arm moved around his waist to pull the rest of him closer, a little smirk on her lips as she watched him get flustered and flush a warm red.  "Little steps."</p><p>   He was quiet for a few moments, trying to settle his throbbing heart as he rather timidly wrapped his arms around her in return.  "If..if you're sure.." he murmured, slightly leaning against her.<br/>
She smiled a little bit, moving her hand to gently rub his back, listening to him hum softly in approval.  "Is that why you wanted to sleep with me tonight? Because you wanted to be more bold?"<br/>
That warm red colour darkened a few shades.  "N-no, it was because of the dreams, I was just..curious."  he insisted, nestling his face against her neck to hide his embarrassment and muffle the rest of his words, and though he shifted into Ionian, he had seemingly forgotten she was fluent in it and could easily understand him.  " ’..Unless you want me to be more bold with you for one night..?‘ "<br/>
Perhaps to tease him a little more, or to prove he couldn't hide using their shared native tongue, she responded in Ionian, " ’I suppose one night of boldness from you wouldn't be so bad..  I trust you to stop if I don't feel comfortable after a while.’ ”<br/>
Her use of Ionian did indeed embarrass the artist further, nestling against her neck a bit more before tilting his head so he could press a few featherlight kisses to her skin. While he hopefully distracted her with those annoyingly light kisses, he moved one of his hands to rub up and down her spine, mimicking her comforting gesture from earlier.</p><p>         "This is you being bold?" she teased, moving her hand up his back to grip his hair and pull him away from her neck a hint of amusement in her eyes as she watched him flush and shiver a little from her forcefulness. "I think you need a demonstration of what I meant." She didn't give him a chance to respond or make an excuse, pulling him close to steal his lips in a rather forceful kiss, turning over to tug him on top of her. She was showing quite a lot of trust in him.  After a little while, the kiss became more heated, gentle touches drawing small shivers and sounds from both of them as tongues became introduced to each other, little shifts of bodies against each other drawing more gentle sounds from each, which only fueled their passion further.  He wanted to erase her worries, she was growing to enjoy this slightly bolder side to him. He was growing more comfortable with expressing his desires, she wasn’t thinking about that night. All that was on her mind was him, his sweet little worries, his still gentle yet more risky and almost needy touch, his kiss that was slowly getting better the longer they continued..<br/>
He was treating her as if she was fragile, like a precious jewel or porcelain doll, yet still trying to be more forceful like she had wanted..it was endearing, but a little frustrating still.</p><p>       Jhin was the one to break for air, and while if this where any other time he would have simply rested his forehead against hers and gave a warm smile, the artist didn't skip a beat, moving in to press kisses along her throat again, this time his kisses were rougher, more eager. One of his hands moved to her hip, that timidness returning for a moment as he hesitated to do much with that hand.  Instead, the majority of his attention stayed higher up, his kisses trailing lower to hem of her top.  That boost of confidence seemed to drain rather quickly, his inexperience making him second guess his actions...or maybe he was just getting distracted by how pretty her breathless sighs where to hear, or the feeling of her body under his careful touch.</p><p> </p><p>                  "Jhin"  Sona's voice cut through the artist's thoughts, making him glance up at the blue haired beauty.  "Let me be on top for a while."  she offered with a bit of a flushed face, seemingly just as embarrassed by the idea.  When he didn't argue, pulling back rather easily in fact, she couldn’t help but smirk a little bit.  She moved to lay on top of him as he rolled over onto his back, rather amused as his face warmed with a deeper flush of colour.<br/>
It seems he hadn’t thought about how her being pressed up against him like this would possibly make her look even more gorgeous, her hair free from those long ponytails framed her face so perfectly and flowed so nicely over her shoulders, pooling around either side of him on the bed...or how the slight change in lighting would make his heart throb with admiration from how lovely she looked....or that her chest would press so snugly against his own..or just how flustered he would be with her bare thighs pressing against him like this.<br/>
“Are you gonna be okay?” she teased with a sassy, knowing look, which only made his flush worsen. Apparently his voice was failing him for the moment, he only answered with a small nod.<br/>
-bthump-<br/>
God damnit<br/>
“God, stop being so cute, that isn’t fair.”  she muttered, leaning in to kiss along Jhin’s neck, cutting off any flustered attempts to speak that the artist could have tried to say.</p><p>     She was far less hesitant, moving a hand up to run through the artist’s hair, guiding him to tilt his head toward her touch, giving her more room to tease his newly exposed skin.  Her other hand trailed down, tracing over his lithe form. When her hand would rub over a sensitive or perhaps ticklish area, his breath would stall for a moment, sometimes even attempting to squirm away from her touch, and every time she would smirk and move her hand away, only to return to it with a more gentle touch, making him wriggle again, letting out a small sound in an attempt to complain every so often.<br/>
When her wandering touch reached his hips, his voice miraculously returned to him.  “S-Sona..”  he murmured breathlessly, his hand moving down to rest on her own, which made her pull away from his neck, curious.  “..we don’t have to..to do anything y-you don’t want to..  I don’t assume you’d be so..ah…handsy  if y-you didn’t b-but-”<br/>
Sona cut Jhin off with a kiss to his lips, drawing a small sound of surprise from the artist.  “I want to.” She stated after pulling away, raising an eyebrow at him.  “Do you?”<br/>
“Yes”  oof to quick  “I-I mean.. I-I do, I just..th-that made me sound s-so overeager..” he trailed off, almost glancing away in embarrassment before Sona’s light giggle snapped his attention right back to her.<br/>
“Take a breath, Jhin.  We have a little way to go. Both of us are wearing too much clothing, first off..” she hummed, sitting up on his lap before lightly tugging at his light shirt he had been planning to sleep in.  “Mind going first?”</p><p>            Jhin took a breath to calm himself down, as she had asked, but it didn’t really matter.  Not when she so casually straddled his hips like that and then she just asked him to strip. It was only his shirt, but still.  In answer to her question, he shook his head a little and shifted as best he could, pushing himself up a little so he could comfortably take his shirt off.  For such a skinny boy, he was surprisingly well toned.  Not nearly as impressive as Darius or Draven’s muscles, but those two didn’t count, they were athletic boys.  Sona was a bit surprised by this new information, taking a moment to admire as one of her hands reached out to almost shyly trail her hand over his abdomen. He felt a rush of both mild pride and embarrassment run through him as she admired his form, keeping himself propped up with one arm while his free hand moved to gently rest on her hip.  “So it isn’t fair when I act cute, but you’re allowed to whenever you’d like?”  he teased with a lithe smirk.</p><p>     Sona frowned, lightly punching his chest.  “I’m not cute.”<br/>
He chuckled a little and slowly rubbed his hand up along her side.  “Shall I stick with calling you lovely then?”<br/>
Unamused, she sat up and shifted away from his touch. “Don’t act so smooth, you were a flustered mess not even two minutes ago.”<br/>
Jhin hummed a bit, pulling his hand away from her.  “Perhaps I’ve calmed down a little since then..”<br/>
The blue haired beauty didn’t buy that for a second, rather suddenly pressing herself against him, slotting her hips in just the right position for her to rub right up against him, feeling first hand just how bullshit the claim of him being calm was.  The sensation made both of their breaths hitch a moment, and while Sona’s sound was a little muffled by a quick movement of her hand, Jhin had no such luck, his small groan of pleasure slipping out before he had a chance to rest his head against hers, he would have muffled the sound in her hair.  He still rest his head on her own, though now it was to hide his flushed face. He didn’t get to hide long, however, as Sona leaned in and pressed more kisses to his neck, a small nip snuck in now and then to pull more, albeit far more quiet sounds from the artist.  She wanted to hear the other sound again..he’d been so quiet before, but when he groaned like that..it made her shudder. Something about the fact that she was the one who got him to make such a pretty sound made her feel proud and...powerful? was that the right word?  </p><p>    Her attempts were interrupted by a different sound from the artist.  “S-sona..” his soft tone was lowered to barely a whisper, breathless and wanting more, but so unsure of how to ask for such a thing.  “P-please don’t tease...” God he was cute..<br/>
“Swain better have condoms in here.” She stated rather bluntly, pulling away from Jhin’s neck to seal his lips in a kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed up against him again, rubbing her barely covered lower half against his with a soft whine.<br/>
If her sudden blunt statement hadn’t gotten him flustered, her rubbing certainly did, letting out a muffled groan into the kiss, his hand moving from her hip so he could wrap his arm around her waist, rocking his hips against hers as he held her close. He did his best to keep himself quiet in favor of listening to her own small sounds he was pulling from her throat, tilting his head a bit as he made an attempt to deepen the kiss, it was a little clumsy, but he was trying.</p><p>His attempt worked rather well; apparently, as Sona parted her lips for him, giving him a chance to express his desires wordlessly. Jhin was more than happy to do so, his free hand moving up to card through her hair as he slowly took control of the kiss, cupping the back of her head gently.  That eagerness was there, nearly overpowering in his kiss, his tone and his movements, but his touch was still as gentle as ever. He really did care for her quite deeply to have this amount of self control and restraint..</p><p>    After a while of eager and deep kisses, gentle caresses and teasing grinding from both of them, the pair broke apart to breath.  Jhin rested his forehead against Sona’s own, murmuring something softly under his breath without really thinking about it.  The blue eyed beauty, however, was curious.  “I didn’t quite catch that.. Could you repeat it?”<br/>
The artist flushed lightly.  “It..it’s nothing, darling.”  he assured, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.<br/>
She didn’t seem to like that answer, frowning a little as she pulled back.  “Jhin. Don’t start that with me right now. You can be honest with me, remember?”<br/>
He hummed a little, his hand idly trailing up and down her spine.  “I just...I don’t want to rush you.. Th-that being said...I still want to take this a step further..”  he paused as his hand reached her lower back, lightly tugging on her shirt.  “If..if you’d like to..”<br/>
Her response was perhaps a tad confusing, letting out a small giggle as she leaned in to kiss Jhin lightly. “You aren’t rushing me” she stated, pulling back to strip off her sleep shirt, leaving her mostly bare for him to  ogle at  admire.  “It’s only fair that you do the same, isn’t it?” there was the lightest hint of a shake in her voice, a bit of shyness peeking through her confidence, perhaps?<br/>
Even so, Jhin seemed fine with it, pressing a small kiss to her temple before pulling back.  “You’d have to get up for a moment, my dear..”  he pointed out with a small shy smile, waiting for her to shift so he could strip off his pants. They had been doing a poor job hiding his excitement anyway, so he didn’t think much of it.</p><p> </p><p>	     “I believe Swain had been teasing Jinx and Kayn earlier about all of the rooms being...well equipped in case his overnight guests wanted to get…..frisky..”  he is not used to talking like this so casually, the sweet bean  “..s-so that statement of yours from earlier, about there being condoms..we shouldn’t have to worry about that..”  He trailed off, glancing at the bedside table he assumed the stashed items would be hidden.<br/>
Before Sona had a chance to move back up onto his lap, Jhin decided to check, both surprising and slightly amusing Sona.  “You’re so eager now..  Was getting me naked all it took to make you more bold?”<br/>
“Partially.” he stated, finding what he was looking for, but not taking it out just yet, instead turning his attention to her with a lithe smirk. “Though your teasing and allowing me to take a little control helped greatly as well, Sona. You pulled me just far enough out of my comfort zone while also drowning out my anxieties for trying something new..” he trailed off, reaching out with one hand to lightly cup Sona’s cheek and pulled her close to kiss her softly. “Besides, you aren’t fully naked yet, darling.”  he pointed out, his free hand moving down to timidly tug at her panties at her hip.  “I’ll lose mine if you lose yours..that seems like a fair trade off, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>	   The final bits of clothing were stripped, a few more teasing words and touches were exchanged, but the both of them finally seemed comfortable to continue further. The condom felt a bit strange, but then again, it was his first time wearing one, so that was to be expected.<br/>
Jhin pulled her close again, sneaking a quick kiss to her lips.  “How do we..want to do this..?”  That confidence of his seemed to be fizzling a little as his nerves crept back up on him.<br/>
“Just sit up for me for now.” Sona hummed, resting a hand on his chest with a small smile. He could see in her eyes that she was nervous, and she knew it. To hide it, she pulled her hand away and turned around, leaning back against him as she settled herself in his lap and pressed her thighs together, trapping his cock between them. Pretending to adjust her position, the blue Butterfly started to tease the poor boy, grinding her hips forward to rub her warm cunt against his length, rubbing her thighs together for bonus pleasurable torment. She got exactly what she was looking for, lovely little moans and whines from the imprisoned artist, a lithe smirk of pride on her lips as she felt him writhe and struggle to sit still as she had asked.<br/>
“S-sona that….that’s hardly f-fair..”  he complained half heartedly, his control slipping a little as he lightly rocked his hips up into her thighs embrace.<br/>
She shivered a little as his little movement rubbed up against her, but she ignored his complaint for now, continuing to tease him a while longer. “You had every chance to tease me earlier, Jhin, and you’ll have plenty of chances another time.  I just need a little time to prepare myself, that’s all..  You can be patient for me a little while longer, can’t you?”<br/>
Jhin nestled his face against her neck, not bothering to try to part her hair out of his way before hand, hoping her lovely blue locks would muffle his sounds further.  “I...I think I can be patient a-a while longer..” he murmured, his hips still slowly rolling up against hers now and then as she teased him.  While his mind was distracted with keeping his hips from moving too fast or roughly, his hands began to wander over her form, starting from her hips and slowly making their way to her chest, his touch gentle and almost shy as he started massaging her bosom.   Hearing her breath hitch and such a sweet little moan from her was all the approval he needed, experimentally teasing her nipples with his thumbs. He was seemingly satisfied with her being a little distracted from teasing him instead, but that also didn’t stop him from still rolling his hips against hers.</p><p>	This cycle of mutual teasing went on for a little while until one of them finally snapped, in this case, it was Jhin that broke first, all of this teasing turning him into a sensitive mess. He murmured little pleas to her in Ionian, almost to the point of begging, but not quite that far just yet. He just wanted to help her feel as good as she was making him feel..  With such a sweet desire and so much patience from him...how could she say no?  After all, this teasing was riling her up quite a lot too.  So, almost reluctantly, Sona moved her thighs apart, shifting up onto her knees so she could line his cock up with her dripping pussy.  As if on instinct, one of his hands moved down to rest on her hip, the other stalling those teasing ministrations so she wouldn’t be distracted.<br/>
Before she could settle herself back down, however, Jhin lightly squeezed her hip.  “Sona..would it be alright if you..ah… I-if you turned around first?  I...I want to be able to kiss you...and hold you close to me when possible..”<br/>
Sona paused, listening to his almost shy request with a small smile.  “With such a sweet request like that-”  she paused, moving off his lap to turn herself around, resting her hands on his chest as she straddled his hips again, loving that cute flush of colour that was practically stained on the artist’s cheeks by this point. “-it would be cruel of me to refuse, wouldn’t it?”  </p><p>      He gave a small, nearly sheepish smile as he brought his hands to her hips, gently massaging her soft skin as she took a breath to steel her nerves.  Without giving it more thought, Sona lowered herself down, wincing a little from the initial stretch. Not even two seconds after she winced, Jhin’s lips where on her own, one of his hands shooting up to cup the blue haired beauty’s cheek, giving her something to distract her from the temporary pain. Such a sweetheart.<br/>
The blue butterfly hummed a little into the kiss, her pace starting slow so she could adjust to the sensation and focus most of her attention on the sweet kiss, her hands moving up to rest on his shoulders instead.<br/>
Jhin sat as still as he could while she adjusted to the feeling, though every now and then his hips would shift, making both of them moan softly.  His hand stayed on her hip for now, keeping her steady while the hand he had moved to her cheek slid down to cup the back of her neck, politely requesting to deepen the kiss with a light swipe of his tongue over her bottom lip.<br/>
His request was accepted rather eagerly, Sona’s arms wrapping loosely around his neck as her hips fell into a comfortable rhythm, pressing her chest up against his as she leaned against him.</p><p>         They started slow, nice and easy for both of them, more focused on their kiss and the feeling of the other’s body pressed so nicely against their own. After a while; that slow pace, per contra, grew to not be nearly enough for either of them.  While Jhin’s patience could withstand most anything and he wouldn’t voice his desire outright, when the kiss was broken so the pair could catch their breath, he couldn’t help but roll his hips a bit more eagerly toward her, hiding a low groan of pleasure by biting his bottom lip and hiding his face against her neck.<br/>
“Use your words, baby”  Sona purred, leaning back with her hands resting on his legs so he couldn’t hide against her. This, in turn, gave him quite the view of her lovely form as she kept up her rather slow pace, unable to keep his eyes from wandering over every detail of her body.  His silence and rather intense gaze with those dual toned eyes brought a flush to Sona’s cheeks, feeling a chill run down her spine.<br/>
Despite her asking; well telling him to use his words, instead the artist rather suddenly pulled her close again, only to change their positions slightly so that Sona’s back was pressed against the soft sheets on the bed with him on top of her.  He gave no explanation, simply leaning in to trace kisses along her throat as he started to rock his hips, faster than she had been though not by that much.</p><p>	   Though this new angle sent shudders of pleasure up her spine, the fact that Jhin was so quiet was a little concerning to Sona, her hands reaching up to cup his face.  “J-jhin, hold on- nnm~ H-hold on a minuet..”<br/>
Her touch didn’t faze him, but the waver in her tone easily snapped him out of his stupor, his pace halting almost immediately.  “S-sona I--”<br/>
“Shh, it’s okay.. You’re just over excited. Just..just breathe with me. And you don’t need to stop, just go slower.”  she hummed, moving her hands up to gently stroke through his hair as she leaned up a bit, resting her forehead against his own.<br/>
Her soothing actions calmed him down enough for him to feel in control of himself again, slowly starting to thrust his hips again.  He listened to her and watched carefully, the subtle changes in her breath when he moved his hips a certain way, the small arch in her back to press herself closer to him when his thrusts hit a particularly sensitive spot, her sweet soft murmurs and sighs of pleasure breathed so close to his lips..  He could have captured hers with his own any time he wanted, but he was far more interested in listening to her and working off of that.</p><p>           Soon enough, however, this rather gentle and slow pace started wearing on his restraint again, voicing his concern this time with a small groan.  "S-sona... may I..may I please go faster..?  I'm with you this time, I promise.." he assured, moving a hand down to give her chest a bit of attention again. He was so worried about her pleasure, her comfort..a sweet, horny boy.<br/>
If Sona was to be honest, the slower pace was starting to drain her patience as well, his assurance making her smile a little as she ran her fingers through his hair again.  “Go ahead, Jhin. I know you’ll keep your composure.” she murmured, pulling him close for a kiss with a small hum.<br/>
With her approval, he let his hips thrust faster as they had before, moaning softly into the kiss.  His thrusts stayed in a pretty consistent rhythm even when he picked up speed, eager but still in control.<br/>
for now at least…<br/>
Eventually the cycle repeated itself, Jhin asked if he could change up his pace, Sona would either confirm verbally or with a little nod and a hum, after a little while she wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him on to thrust deeper and more rough with soft pleas and gentle touches. While her attempts did in fact get him to do as she wanted, he was starting to lose himself in the pleasure again, making his pace falter and slow again as he tried to keep himself stable.<br/>
“Jhin”  she murmured, resting her forehead against his as she pressed up against him as best she could. “You can let yourself go, I trust you. You won’t hurt me, I know you won’t.. Please.”<br/>
Sona’s trust meant the world to him, and though he’d probably heard her say it a few dozen times by now, hearing the blue haired beauty say it at a time like this broke any sort of restraint he might have had.  Jhin pressed an eager kiss to her lips, keeping her lovely moans and murmurs of pleasure to himself as if he thought someone would be listening in, one hand moving to cup the back of her neck; holding her close to keep him grounded, while his other hand gripped her hip; pulling her into his thrusts as he let himself go and instinct took over.</p><p>       The sudden change of pace pulled a small gasp of surprise from her throat, the sound cut off by the kiss. Her moans and soft cries of pleasure may have been muffled by his lips, but neither of them seemed to pay that much mind, her legs tightening around his waist as she rolled her hips into his thrusts, letting herself go a little as well.  While Jhin insisted on doing the majority of the work; wanting Sona to lay back and let him pamper her, she was just as, if not more insistent on giving him attention as well.  Her touch was nowhere near as gentle as before, tugging at his hair to hold him close, a hand eventually moving down to grip his shoulder or scratch her nails up his back or down his chest, reveling in the delicious groans and shudders of pleasure she got from him.  In ‘retaliation’, his consistent pace would falter with each tug or scratch, giving a particularly rough thrust or grinding rather roughly against her, feeling a rush of pride with every whimper and moan he earned.</p><p>	From all the build up and teasing earlier, both of them were getting rather close, the fact evident by heavier shuddering breaths, higher pitches to moans and tones from both sides, quick rough kisses between breaths and wavering voices murmuring praise and lighthearted teases.  Soft warnings were given, answered with gentle reassurance and soft touches in counterpoint to rougher thrusts.  “Together then, darling..” Jhin murmured, taking one of Sona’s hands in his own as he rested his forehead against hers, “Don’t cum for me...cum with me.”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                  ----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Swain had been watching, like the closet pervert it was, but Sona and Jhin’s passion was far to sweet for his tastes.. He glanced over to the other two, more interesting rooms, Jinx tormenting Kayn in just the way the Ionian loved; also not really his thing,  and Red with Darius, the two finally getting some alone time together so the Noxian jock could potentially man up and just tell her how he felt. ….though it seemed that she was the one doing most of the work...and he had this oddly submissive look to him. ...interesting… The smaller Noxian would have to play back their tape sometime when everyone was gone.. No sense starting to peep half way through their session…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Melody practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the last day of classes before students had off for the week of Spring Break, most of the student body couldn’t wait to be freed from school work, but Mr. Bard wasn’t going to let his students slack off.  He’d already dished out assignments and had given permission for a few of the soundproof booths to be used, one such booth currently occupied by Jhin.  The artist had just started getting the recording software set up; the equipment ‘smartly’ placed on the ledged area behind the couch-like booth, when he heard the door to the room click. He’d thought he locked it.. Turning his head, he found Sona standing in the doorway, a slight smile on her lips.<br/>     “Room for one more?”  she asked quietly, closing the door as she stepped into the room.  <br/>  He chuckled, turning to sit and face her.  “I don’t see why not..” Jhin hummed, giving her a warm smile.  “What’s the occasion? I would have thought Mr. Bard gave you something too?” <br/>       “He did, and I’ll get to it..”  she paused, walking over to him to and plopping her bag next to the booth.  “I was just curious as to what he gave you to do..?  I know we’re supposed to keep the song selections for the ‘Secret Partner Project’....well..secret..but-” <br/>           “Well then shouldn’t we keep them secret?”  He asked, raising an eyebrow.  “What if I tell you and we end up having the same song? It may affect the outcome of the piece..” <br/>    Sona couldn’t help but chuckle a little, moving closer so she could straddle his lap and reach over him to the tablet hooked into the speakers. “Just a peek couldn’t hurt. You’re working on yours, right?” <br/>                     A slight frown pulled the corners of Jhin’s lips downward, reaching up to intercept her by taking hold of her wrists, tugging them down enough for her to have to hold onto the back of the booth for stability. “Darling, I’d rather you didn’t.  You haven’t heard me sing yet, right? I want it to be a surprise.” he stated, gazing up at her. “Surely you can be a bit more…patient for……ah..”  it seems their current position; Sona straddling Jhin’s waist with her arms on either side of his head, all but ‘trapping’ him underneath her; finally clicked in his head, his hands letting go of her wrists as a light dusting of colour spread over his face.</p><p>     Sona, rather confused of his sudden change in attitude, glanced down at their position, a small tint of pink washing over her own face. However, something else clicked in her head, making her smirk a little.  “Something wrong, Jhin?”  she asked with a raised eyebrow, shifting her legs a little so she could straddle Jhin’s lap, further flustering the poor boy.  ”You’ve gone quiet..?  Where did that brave, determined tone go?” she teased, her arms shifting downward to rest around his neck.<br/>            While he stumbled over his words for a few moments, the Blue Butterfly shifted closer, pressing herself up against her shy boyfriend and giving him time to try a few more fruitless attempts of phrases before silencing him with a soft kiss, smirking a little as she felt him tense up in surprise.  ”I’m only teasing, babe.”  she smiled, pressing a few little kisses along his jawline.   ”You’re so cute when you get all flustered like this~”  her teasing words trailed off while her kisses continued down his throat, listening to his quiet hums and slightly shaken breaths when her lips grazed over a sensitive area of skin. <br/>      “S-Sona we...w-we’re still in class..”  he murmured, hands lightly resting on her hips  ”We could get caught…”<br/>  ”Doubt it.”  She stated, ”Bard will be too busy dealing with the others to check in with anyone in the booths today.”  Sona paused, pulling away from his neck. ”And I think Sarah’s a little busy too, so she won’t catch us.” <br/>             “E-even so...the rooms aren’t fully sound-proof.. A-and the window-“    <br/>     ”Can be covered. And with the right music,”  she paused, shifting up onto her knees to reach behind Jhin again, this time pressing herself against him so he wouldn’t move his arms up to stop her.  ” we can drown ourselves out.”</p><p>                   Jhin would probably have complained; made an excuse that he wanted to focus on classwork for the last day before their time off, however with Sona’s form pressed up against his own like this.. It made his complaints die in his throat, taking the time to attempt to calm down, despite having his lovely girlfriend’s chest pressed up against his collarbone. It took quite a bit more self control than he’d thought to keep himself from nestling his face into her bosom, his breaths falling into an even rhythm again.  After Sona picked her song, she shifted a little, but didn’t pull away, in fact she shifted closer to her lover, her arms circling his neck again as she pressed her chest up against his face, a lithe smirk on her lips as she heard his breath catch.<br/>            She looked down at him as his eyes trailed upward, his visible face tinted a lovely shade of vermillion; the tint even reaching the tips of his ears. Testing a theory, she ran her fingers through Jhin’s hair, watching him suppress a shiver of pleasure as he huffed out a sigh through his nose. However, when her fingers caught a snag in those dark locks, she unintentionally tugged through the knot, rewarded with a soft, muffled groan.  With a raised eyebrow, she tightened her grip and pulled him closer to her chest by his hair, gaining another louder groan and a shudder from her captive pup.   Sona bit her lip to mask her satisfied grin, dragging her nails against his scalp with her other hand, leaning against him to keep herself stable as he shifted beneath her, a whisper of a whimper slipping past his defenses.  The Blue Butterfly continued tormenting her loyal dog like this for quite a while longer than she probably should have, reveling in his shudders and attempts to muffle his sounds of pleasure, until finally, his resistance slipped.<br/>                    “Sona, p-please..q-quit teasing...“  He pleaded breathlessly, pulling back enough to be freed from her grasp, his hair thoroughly mussed up, some wayward locks falling into those dual toned eyes of his. That soft vermillion tint was now a deep crimson colour, covering his face, ears and slowly it had begun to spread down his neck.  His eyes had a haze of lust dulling their colour a bit, and though there was mild irritation in their conflicting hues, it was easily overtaken by the desire, need and overwhelming adoration he had for this woman, no matter how much she teased and tormented him..<br/>                                                                                                                                                                                 -bthump- <br/>’Fuck’                                  /<br/>      She didn’t say anything, simply taking Jhin’s cheeks in her hands before pulling him in for a rather hungry kiss, eager and wanting.  He didn’t skip a beat, an arm wrapping around her waist while his other hand moved up to cup the back of Sona’s neck, holding her close as he nipped her bottom lip, eagerly requesting permission.  Permission wasn’t needed, with an amused huff she parted her lips and pressed her tongue into his mouth, the pair completely forgetting about the need to cover the window as they lost themselves in the feel of each other’s form pressed so eagerly against their own, molding perfectly together. Sona’s hands found their way to Jhin’s hair again, tugging him close to pull more of those muffled grunts and masked groans from him.    The artist was always so quiet, and she eagerly ate up any opportunity to make him vocal. <br/>           Their kiss lasted a while longer before they had to break for air, the sight of her shy boyfriend all shaken and breathless with half lidded eyes full to the brim with desire, love and lust making her heart throb, moving in to trace rather rough kisses and lithe bites along his throat. <br/>                   “Sona-”  interrupted by a hitched breath from a nip to a particularly sensitive spot,  “S-so-” yet again, his attempt cut off by his quick bite to his lower lip, holding back a groan as his lover rocked her form against his own  “Sona...  W-wait I n-nm~…  I-ah-I need a moment to...t-to-...mmmn~“  it was no use, he couldn’t think straight or form a proper sentence with her eager kisses and bites over his sensitive skin, turning him to an embarrassed, flustered mess underneath her.</p><p>      That is...until Sona’s hands moved to his shirt, fingers fiddling with his buttons under his tie. His hands moved up, taking a light hold of her wrists.  “D-Darling, you don’t have to.. I can take it off myself, i-if you want to move forward..“ <br/>               She shook her head, the look in those lovely blue eyes of hers determined and unwavering.  ”I want to. You always try pampering me and put all the focus on me..let me treat you for once.”  she didn’t give him much time to respond, knowing his way with words had a chance to sway her decision.  Instead she simply got up off his lap, confusing Jhin for a moment before Sona rested a hand on his shoulder and sort of just...pushed him down onto the plush booth so he was laying on his back, straddling his legs again.  The blue haired beauty wasted little time, leaning over him to seal his lips with hers again, moving a hand up to play with his hair again to further distract him from her other hand wandering up to undo his tie, pulling it free from his shirt collar as his own hands moved to her hips. Nimble fingers pulled at and carded through the artist’s black hair, drawing shuddering hums and soft murmurs of pleasure from her lover, the flustered boy wriggling and shifting now and then under her in an attempt to either get more comfortable, or to figure out a way to change their positions.   It was just in his nature to want to pamper Sona over getting the attention himself…<br/>                  His wandering hands, however; that amazing, caring, irritatingly gentle touch over her hips, her waist, and up along her spine...it was distracting her, softening her defenses..  With his tie still in one hand, she brought the other down from his hair and took hold of his wrists, moving his arms up above his head as she pulled away from the kiss, breathless with a lovely dusting of colour over her face.  ”Jhin..”  she murmured, ”How am I supposed to focus with such loving touches like that..?”  A rhetorical question really, but when she saw the look on her loyal dog’s face from being pinned like this, she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>                                  Jhin’s heart practically stopped as Sona held his wrists up above his head, using quite a lot of restraint to suppress a shiver from fully giving away his approval of this position.  But when she took a good look, he saw her eyebrows raise and he knew he’d been found out.  He would be fully at her mercy if she restricted his movements like that, and that idea both thrilled him and made him a bit anxious..  </p><p>           Sona hummed, looking over to the tie in her and as she ran her thumb over it, which in turn rubbed the fabric over his skin.  ”I suppose it would be easier for me if I could make sure you don’t use your hands…and something tells me you’d enjoy it at least a bit..”  she paused, looking back at Jhin.  ”Would you like that?”<br/>      The artist swallowed his nerves as best he could, putting on his best poker face as he glanced off to the side.  “H-hypothetically...“  he started,  “l-let’s say..that I would enjoy it.. Y-you have nothing to tie that too to ensure I don’t try to use my hands even with them bound.“  he let his eyes trail back to Sona’s own to see her reaction, a tiny part of him hoping she’d call his bluff.<br/>           Sona hummed, glancing up a little to see he had a point.  ”I’m trusting you not to then~”<br/>       Jhin flushed  “You’re so nonchalant a-about this, dearest..  What has you so..b-bold today..?”<br/>  She didn’t respond, moving to tie up his wrists with the necktie she had stripped off him. The fabric was a bit more slick than she would have liked for this sort of thing, but this was fine for now. She made sure the knot wasn’t too tight to hurt him, but was still restrictive. She gave a testing tug to the remaining fabric of the tie, watching his arms straighten up to follow his bound hands. Seeing him shift, testing the limits of her knot tying, she smirked and used the distraction to unbutton his shirt, noticing him tense up a little in embarrassment.</p><p>The songstress hummed in amusement, pushing the garment open before trailing her fingertips delicately down toward the hem of the artist’s pants, watching his muscles twitch a bit as he did his best to keep still and his breath steady. She traced her fingers over every inch of his exposed skin, always a little surprised at how toned he was for such a bean pole, but she didn’t really have that on her mind right now.  She was far more focused on listening to him struggle to stay collected, his shuddering breaths whenever her nails would graze over a particularly sensitive spot; a little giggle slipping out now and then when he would writhe away from her teasing fingers after she focused her attention on said sensitive spot. He was being rather obedient so far, keeping those bound hands up where she’d pulled them to earlier.<br/>        As she moved closer to press a few kisses down his neck, she incidentally drug her nails down his chest, freezing up from the sound he’d made in response.  She looked up at him.                                                                                                                               She’d never heard him be so….   Vocal…</p><p>                                     It had just…...slipped out...that low, breathy moan he’d just made.  He couldn’t help himself, the sensation of Sona’s nails dragging over his skin, a complete 180 from the earlier gentle, delicate teasing fingertips...it caught him off guard..both the sudden rough attention and just how good it felt…  He didn’t think about it, pulling his bound hands down to cover his mouth, muttering a few profanities in Ionian under his breath.<br/>                   Sona wasn’t having that.  She swiftly gripped the loose end of the tie and all but yanked  his arms back up, stunning him a moment which gave her plenty of time to lean down and nip rather hungrily at her lover’s neck, murmuring against his skin.  “Don’t you dare cover up your sounds.  Not after that beautiful sound~”  she praised, trailing rough nips and kisses along his throat and down toward his collarbone.<br/>                         Jhin shuddered as his love pulled him how she wanted him, knowing full well that she’d stop and let him go if he really wanted, but this slightly helpless feeling...the reality that he was near fully at her mercy like this…  <br/>It thrilled him.           /<br/>      He snapped back to reality as Sona adjusted herself, holding back a small groan as her thigh pressed up against the bulge steadily growing in his pants.       He didn’t see her smirk, but could feel it against his neck.<br/>               ”Is something wrong, baby?” she asked, her voice teasingly sweet as she slowly rubbed her leg between his own, her smirk growing as she felt his breath catch in his throat against her lips. He was still trying to hold back..annoyingly…  ”Come on, Darling~” a little whine from her beloved caught her attention, unable to hide her amusement in her tone.  ”Let me hear you.. You always want me to voice my pleasure..” she paused, pulling her face away from his neck so she could look him in the eye, admiring her handy-work.  ”Please?”  She hummed sweetly, grinding her thigh against his clothed cock as she scratched her free hand down his chest again, rewarded with Jhin’s back arching up into her touch, tearing another loud, shuddering moan from him.  She even noticed; as he tried to close those dual tones to hide it from her, his eyes seemed to roll back in pleasure.</p><p>                    All this, and perhaps more...just for her….	Sona shivered, biting her lip before she laid on top of him, pressing her form against his as she captured his lips, muffling the very sounds she had been so eager to hear, along with any sort of response he was about to give to her as she forced her tongue into his mouth.   She kept those moans, whines and breathless sighs to herself until they needed to break away for air, giving both of them a moment or so to catch their breaths before diving back in for another eager kiss, letting go of his bounds as she moved her hands down to his belt, undoing and stripping it off of him.  Feeling him writhe a little beneath her, she pulled back to look at him, raising an eyebrow to ‘voice’ her confusion as she caught her breath.</p><p>     Jhin caught his breath for a few long moments, shifting his arms a little to keep them from getting too stiff  “I want to give you some attention too.“  he stated bluntly, shifting his leg between her thighs to press up against her, grinding his thigh against her somewhat damp panties, suppressing a small shiver as he watched his lover shudder and bite her bottom lip as she, hypocritically, hid her moan from him. <br/>            Sona frowned, shifting away from his leg as she took his belt up to his bound wrists.  ”I think I have a better use for this.” she stated, pressing her thigh rather roughly against his cock as she undid the tie around his wrists, quickly replacing it with his belt.  Conveniently, the notches in his belt were just large enough to fit the metal rods acting as headphone holders in the wall, and they were at just the right angle to keep enough tension to keep that belt comfortably tight around his wrists, while ensuring he couldn’t move his arms as freely as he could with simply the tie as his bindings.</p><p> </p><p>                            She let her eyes trail over him, smirking at the sight of his flushed, flustered expression as he tested his new bindings, the realization that he was truly at her mercy this time making those amber and blue eyes widen as he shivered, looking to his lover to see what she’d do with the tie in her hand.  Her eyes stayed locked on his own as she balled up the tie, ”Open your mouth.”  the Blue Butterfly ordered, her smirk growing as she watched him follow along obediently.  Rather carefully, she pressed the tie into his mouth, not to far in fear of actually choking him, but enough to muffle him rather well.  ”I still expect you to be more vocal, babe~”  she hummed, moving a hand down to undo and open up his pants, teasing the tips of her nails over the bulge in his briefs, a chuckle escaping her as she watched him arch upward in pleasure, biting her lip as he groaned and moving her hand away as he rocked his hips up, satisfied with the huff of annoyance he let slip.   ”Oh?  Did you want something else?”  she teased, trailing a fingertip along his jawline and up under his chin, the gentle sensation followed by a conflicting, rough tug at his pants, making the artist writhe a little. </p><p> 	        ”I bet you want these off, don’t you? Even if I relieved most of the pressure, surely they’re a bit uncomfortable..” Sona trailed off, shifting her position so her back was turned to Jhin, straddling his chest as she pushed his pants down.  Bent over like this, it gave her love quite the view of her underwear, the cute white and sky blue pattern so familiar to him by now, but he could never grow tired of it.   His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a tug on his briefs, shifting his hips in an attempt to keep them on for now.  Confused, Sona sat up and looked at him over her shoulder, seeing that look™ in his eyes.    ”You want me to strip off something before I keep going?”  He nodded.  <br/>         She smiled softly and sighed a little,  ”I suppose I could do that.” a small pause, moving her hands up to undo the ties in her hair, but when she heard his muffled attempt at a complaint, she laughed lightly, running her fingers through her hair.  ”Not what you had in mind, hm?” she sighed, undoing her tie before slowly unbuttoning her shirt, shrugging the garment off before tossing it behind her.  She didn’t really care where it landed, she was missing a layer now so, logically, she could continue.  Without looking back at him, she took his reaction as approval and shifted to pull down his briefs.</p><p>	A shame she didn’t notice where her discarded garment landed, with the dull lighting from the window being the only source of light for them, that shirt acted like a perfect blindfold for Jhin, stripping him of near every other sense, save for his hearing and scent. ...for the most part..   While he could technically still smell, he hadn’t really needed it as of yet, and with her shirt covering the majority of his face, all he could smell was her…  Not that it was a bad thing, his beloved’s scent usually calmed him and put him at ease..but at the moment, it was incredibly distracting. The sound she had heard from him that she took as approval, was actually one he’d let out unintentionally as he tried to shake the garment off, feeling her moving forward with stripping him, he shuddered and huffed softly.  He trusted her, and while he would have preferred to see her; even if it was just her back at the moment, he would manage like this until she turned to face him again.</p><p>                          Unfortunately for him, Sona wasn’t going to be turning to face him for a while, tracing the tips of her nails down his thighs, then back up his inner thighs, watching him squirm a little under her touch.  ”You must be so sensitive, Jhin”   she hummed, showing a little ‘mercy’ as she wrapped a delicate hand around his length, slowly stroking him at first with a small smirk tugging at her lips as her lover arched under her and groaned.  ”After all…” she paused, shifting a little so she could start to pull her panties down  ”You’ve been so patient with my teasing today...I think you’ve earned a little something extra.”  she heard his little sound of confusion, even if it was cut off by another muffled murmur of pleasure from her slow strokes.  Sona didn’t answer, reaching down with her free to her bag to pull something out. <br/>            A swift tearing sound caught Jhin’s attention.  He had thought she was just..going to give him a hand job or something, then take his tie out of his mouth at the very least so he could eat her out and return the favor.  ...Though this did move straight to the point, he supposed….    Even so, he let out a muffled call of her name, unsure if he caught her attention until he heard a bit of a laugh slip from her.  </p><p>              ”That’s certainly an...interesting look on you, darling.”  she teased, turning her attention back to sliding the unwrapped condom onto his awaiting cock, finally turning around to face him.  ”I bet you want that off before we go forward, hm?”  She could tell he was nodding under the fabric of her discarded shirt, listening to him voice his approval rather eagerly.  She hummed softly, running her hands up his torso as she leaned in close, listening to his breath hitch and watching him shudder with anticipation.   ”I could do that...” her words trailed off, pressing a few little kisses to his exposed throat as an arm moved back down.  ”..but I think I’d like to hear a few more, louder moans from you first.”  Her statement was punctuated with a swift downward thrust of her hips, causing both artists to let out a gasp from the sudden sensation. And while Sona masked her moan by biting her lip, her lover had no such luxury, his head tilting back as he groaned under the gag, the silken fabric doing rather little to muffle such a loud sound.  She rolled her hips slowly, letting herself adjust to the intrusion while also teasing her love a while longer.  As she rocked her hips, she sat up, resting a hand on his thigh to keep herself steady, her eyes trailing up his form.<br/>                              The songstress watched as her sweet boyfriend shuddered, his hips twitching from trying to hold still; though it seemed his restraint was slowly slipping.  As her eyes wandered up over his chest, she couldn’t help but feel a bit proud with just how breathless and shaken she had made him with her teasing.  With each rock of her hips, his back would arch and he would either groan or whimper of her name...probably, or perhaps just ‘please’?, needy and almost begging for her to keep going, only to relax back onto the booth’s cushion again, chest heaving a slight bit.    When her eyes reached his face, she was impressed that Jhin hadn’t just shaken the garment off, perhaps he’d enjoy only having the two sensations available to him.. But what really caught her attention was when Jhin’s head lulled to one side, there was a rather noticeable trail of drool running down from the corner of his mouth.  He never drooled before..then again, with the gag prying his mouth open, it would be rather hard for him to stop himself from doing so...but still..</p><p>          Sona smirked, bringing a hand up to tug at the balled up tie in his mouth, hearing a small noise of confusion at first, before his jaw relaxed, letting her pull the damp fabric from his maw, unceremoniously tossing it somewhere.<br/>                 Jhin let out a soft sigh as his mouth was freed of the obstructing fabric, closing his mouth for a moment as he huffed a breath through his nose.   “S-sona holy fuck. “   He murmured with a breathless chuckle, tilting his head back a bit as he slowly rocked his hips up toward her own, drawing a moan from each artist.  “No more teasing-“  he paused, moving his head back down, the fabric of her shirt catching on his belt. While the garment wasn’t fully off of his face, his deep amber eye was clearly visible like this, half lidded and hazed over with desire and lust.   “P-please, Sona, Darling, I need y-“   his plea was cut off by Sona’s lips capturing his own, sealing him in for a hungry, passionate kiss which he eagerly returned, his moans and shuddering huffs of pleasure getting lost between their lips.     When his beloved girlfriend began moving her hips again, however, he hardly missed a beat, rolling his own to meet hers when ever she would thrust downward, the slightest hint of a smirk pulling to his lips when they pulled away for air.  </p><p>                     This continued for a while after the kiss was broken, both of them slowly losing themselves to the pleasure.  Jhin, far more sensitive and closer than Sona, but he was doing his best to hold himself back, however it was rather difficult with his love’s moans and whimpers being whispered right in his ear.  She was rather observant, thankfully, noticing his increased shudders and sudden silence.  <br/>         ”You gettin’ close, baby~?”  she teased, grinding her hips particularly rough against his own to tease him further, rewarded by his arched back and low groan of pleasure.   ”Oh, you poor boy”  she murmured, tracing kisses along his throat, drawing a sigh and a shudder from him.  ”Think you can hold out a little longer for me..?”<br/>            “P-perhaps I could...b-but I want t-to help you out a little..“  he stated, tugging at his bounds.  “We could...do this some other day.. Wh-when we have more time for...p-proper teasing.. But class will be over with soon….“<br/>     She had to admit, he had a point..  With a small hum, Sona moved her hands up and unhooked his belt from the wall, loosening it up a bit for him to discard.</p><p>                                                   What she hadn’t thought about, was just how eager he would be to use his hands after those bonds where shed.. The moment his hands were fully freed from their leather prison, the artist propped himself up on one arm, bringing the other up to cup the back of Sona’s neck to pull her into an almost aggressively passionate kiss, carding his fingers through her long, lovely blue locks as he thrust his hips roughly up toward hers, catching her almost completely off guard.<br/>           She was rather surprised to see him take the lead like this so quickly, almost eager to see just how far he’d take this..  Deciding to go along with it, Sona wrapped her arms around Jhin’s shoulders, moaning into the kiss while his rough thrusts sent shivers through her.  She hardly noticed his hand moving down from her hair, until a sudden pressure against her clit made her gasp, those whines and groans trapped in their kiss.  His teasing fingers were careful to not overload her as he played with her clit. He listened closely to her voice, adjusting how rough or gentle his touch was according to her tone, almost as if he was tuning his most precious instrument.  <br/>                  That is until the hand supporting their weight slipped a bit, causing them both to fall back onto the booth.  It didn’t seem to faze either of them too much, not giving much more than a quick chuckle from it before Sona sat up, moving her hands down to hold herself up as Jhin’s now free hand moved to intercept her own, intertwining their fingers all cute and sappy like.   She breathed out a giggle and rolled her eyes a bit, but squeezed his hand none the less, her other hand still resting on his chest as she bounced on his cock, her shuddering and moans only spurring her lover to rock his hips up to meet hers and continue teasing her clit, rubbing small circles around the sensitive nub with his thumb. </p><p>			   “Sona..I- hhha..~“<br/>	”M-mhm.. I’m almost- nnm~”<br/>          “Together then, my love“<br/>	       ”Fuck, please, Jhin~!”</p><p> </p><p>And though the music drowned out their cries of ecstasy to the unaware students outside the door, the pair inside had hardly heard a single note of the blaring rock songs in the playlist she had chosen what felt like ages ago.  The artists took a few minutes to breath and relax with each other, his free hand slowly tracing up and down her spine while her free hand was carding lovingly through his hair. Their other hands were still too occupied in each other’s grasp, intertwined and lazily hanging off the edge of the booth. The pair simply laid like this for a little while, relaxing in each other’s arms, before Jhin pressed a kiss to Sona’s temple.   “You’re amazing, you know that?“ <br/>               Sona chuckled, lightly tugging on Jhin’s hair to pull his head away from hers, smirking from the groan he tried to hide.  ”Don’t get sappy on me now, babe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>